Keyblade Academy
by WritingBookworm
Summary: When Xion Newman wakes up at Ansem's Academy for the Wise with no memory, she doesn't expect to be able to wield a mythological weapon, be on the student council... and certainly doesn't expect to fall in love with fellow Freshman Roxas Knight.


**A/N: I just can't help but start a bunch of stories, can't I? **

**Yet I personally thought that this was one of my best ideas for a FanFiction, so I decided to do it despite my busy-ness. So yeah. Pairings in this are XionXRoxas, RikuXNamine, SoraXKairi and I'm not sure if Aqua will end up with Terra or Ven...**

**So, disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Xion wouldn't have died. WHY SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY? WHYYYYY? **

**Anyways, sorry for that short little rant, heh... so enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p><em>Keyblade Academy<em>

Chapter 1

Everything was white.

Her blue eyes flew open, immediately curious of her surroundings. She willed her head to rotate to the other side only to find her surroundings were still white.

Slowly seizing awareness of her body, she sat up, ruffling a thin mattress. She peeled off a flimsy white blanket placed over her, revealing what she was dressed in- a simple, thin white hospital gown.

She cautiously moved her legs and arms, as if needing proof of mobility. Once she approved, she shifted and swung her legs over the side of the bed, then dared to stand up. She held her arms out, balancing herself when her body threatened to sway. Thankfully she was quickly able to gain control of her body.

Now that she was up, she was able to take a better look at her surroundings. The walls were completely white, the floor being the same color. The floor really had no style- it wasn't carpet, it wasn't tile, it wasn't paneled. Just plain. The room was completely bare of anything save herself, the bed she had been laying on a second ago, a chair offering a uniform of some sort, thick kissing doors she could automatically tell were locked to her left, obvious security cameras placed at every one of the corners, and facing her was a small, rectangle window, the longer parts reaching to the ceiling and thin lines crisscrossing diagonally throughout it.

She was immediately intrigued by the window and what sigh it held. Her bare feet slapped the cold floor as she walked over, eventually lifting her feet slightly so she could see.

What she saw was a room exactly identical to hers. The only thing that was different was the inhabitant.

Unlike her, he was still sleeping on the bed. She squinted to make out what features she could see- tall, spiky blonde hair and eyelids shut peacefully. His face was angular, diamond-shaped and features sharply defined. The color of his skin was a tamer white than the rooms, a rosy tint spread throughout in his cheeks.

She tilted her head in amusement as she simply stared in wonder. She would admit it to herself- it was pretty cute. But… why was he sleeping? What were they both doing in similar rooms? Who was he?

… And who was she?

Quickly she attempted to gather any recollection, any memory, of how she came here, or what happened before. But she emerged with nothing.

She squeezed her eyes tightly, thinking so hard it was giving her a headache. She was desperate- answers were vital. She hated being confined in this room, with no memories- none whatsoever. Not of how she got here, no people related to her, not where she was, not her age… not even her own name.

She sighed, tearing her head away from the window and returning to her height in defeat. Her mind was blank slate, even more empty than this room. It had nothing written on it… but it could be. It could be filled.

She opened her eyes, resting on the clothing napping on the chair. She walked over to it to take a better look.

There were four parts to the clothing- a white long-sleeved, thin shirt with a dark blue cotton vest that overlapped it, the vest having vertical creases spreading throughout it evenly. On the top left of the vest a pin taking the outline of a coat of arms rested. Added to it was a dark blue and white plaid, knee-length skirt with some thin gold lines zigzagging with the dark blue ones, racing on the white base. Finally, there was polished, slightly heeled black mary-janes and short white socks.

Seeing that however formal the outfit seemed, it could certainly be better than the hospital gown she had on her at the moment, so she decided to try it on. Being uncomfortable with the glares the security cameras seemed to hand over, she made sure to hurry as she slipped out of the gown and into the uniform.

Now that she had the uniform on, she could also make out some gold letters imprinted on the coat of arms pin. They read, ANSEM'S ACADEMY FOR THE WISE.

She tilted her head slightly, one of her questions being put to rest as she repeated the five words through her head. Ansem's Academy for the Wise. Ansem's Academy for the Wise… Ansem's Academy for the Wise... was that where she was? It likely was.

She turned on her heels and stared at the thick metal doors, looking at them intensely, as if that would open them.

She did take notice of something staring through- a figure reflecting off the metal. Carefully she walked up to it. Featured on the metal was a girl, wearing the exact same thing she was. Thin, chin-length black hair topped her head, which was rather circular with a chin standing out. Pools of swimming azure stared back at her, and the image seemed to follow her movements…

Wait- was she looking at herself?

She reached a hand towards her chin- in response, the figure stroked her chin. She dropped her arms to the sides and allowed her head to swing from side to side. The image did the same thing in coronation.

So this image… that was her. It was a reflection of her, she decided as she stood still.

Suddenly, a sharp hissing noise robbed her current thoughts. She was relieved as that was the metal doors beginning to tear themselves away from each other, presenting a steep, reddish-brown tilted stairway that guided upwards.

Once the doors clicked into their new positions, she reluctantly stepped out of the white room, motivated only by knowing the staircase was a path pointing towards possible answers.

At the thought of answers and possible memories, she lifted her legs one after the other as she began to follow the staircase's direction, some black hair occasionally edging her line of vision.

Suddenly her thoughts trailed off to the boy. What about him? When would he wake up? Would they let him out?

Her head turned curiously around the entryway once she had fully ascended the staircase. Boys and girls dressed like her talked and laughed as they traveled in groups. A large white arch built into the reddish-brown brick wall loomed over dual doors that other people eagerly entered through. They walked on the purple tiled floor and met at an overlarge desk- the mahogany desk rose to her chest, as if trying to reach to the chandeliered ceiling. A few men ran through the inside of the desk, scattering and handing students what appeared to be small slips of paper.

Stringing her way through the swarm of people, she walked to the desk somewhat reluctantly.

A few moments after she arrived, one of the employees turned around and spotted her. He grinned so brightly it was as if he had been saving it just for her.

"Ah, Xion Newman!" the man cheered. "Been wondering where you've been… anyways, welcome to Ansem's Academy for the Wise!"

After he said this, he handed her a small, rectangle shaped plastic card and scurried of to welcome other students.

The man… he had called her 'Xion Newman'. Was that her name? She liked the ring of it…

She glanced down at the little card he had given her. At the top was imprinted in bold, STUDENT IDENTIFICATION (I.D.) CARD.

To the left was a picture of her- again it was short black hair and blue yes. Next to the picture a little list read:

NAME: Xion Newman

GRADE: 9

D.O.B. 7/14/97

DORM #: 014

_So that's it,_ she concluded. _Xion Newman… that's my name._

Xion studied the I.D. Card further before pocketing it in her shirt.

_Where next?_ Xion wondered. _I've been let out of the White Room, found out I'm Xion Newman and I'm attending Ansem's Academy for the Wise, just got my I.D. Card… where next?_

As if on cue, a sturdy voice rung through the air. "Attention Freshman- please proceed to the auditorium for the Opening Assembly if you haven't already. You also need to find your Dorm Room partner- if you haven't, here's what you have to do. Find your seats in the auditorium, and on the bottom of the seats is a number. Please, find a seat with your Dorm Room Number. There should be two seats a number- that other seat is where your Partner will be found. So again Freshmen- you have five minute to get your I.C., report to the auditorium, find your Partner, then wait for the assembly to start. Thank you."

Xion was astonished. The voice had been out loud- it was as if the voice had come out of the walls and ceiling.

_Nevermind that,_ Xion scolded herself. _Just get to the auditorium. _

For a moment Xion was confused on where to go. But soon he question was answered when she saw an army of students pushing and shoving their way into two sets of double-doors that seemed to be located right next to the massive desk.

Shuffling into the crowd was no simple feat. Xion gritted her teeth as she slipped into the crowd. Xion felt as if the people were walls closing in on her, trying to turn her into mush. Xion flinched as a crumpled paper ball rocketed her way, thanks to a careless student, that barely missed her.

Once into the auditorium, it was like Xion had been released from a massive fist. The auditorium was large, to say the least. White aisles streamed from both sets of doors to the violet-curtained stage, which were sandwiched in between three sections of purple seats. There were two small sections of seats to either side and a big center section in between. Estimating from a glance, Xion guessed there were about twenty rows.

_A lot of rows,_ Xion thought. _How'm I gonna find my seat? But yet again, I'm one of the last to arrive, so there's only a few left to choose from._

Xion strolled down the aisle, noticing the numbers imprinted in gold on signs handing from sleek, wooden armrests of edging seats were reduced as she descended. 9… 8… 7… Xion guessed they were supposed to be the first number in the Dorm Room Addresses.

Xion stopped to take another look at her I.D. Card. 014… so that would likely mean that her seat was at the front of the auditorium.

Xion had thought she'd either have to wait for her Partner to arrive or have to ask around once she'd arrived towards the bottom. But as it turned out, the problem was already solved- unfortunately.

The first thing Xion saw when she arrived tot eh 0's was a girl her age doing a bad imitation of jumping jacks. "014, who's my Partner?" she bellowed, not caring about the funny looks the school's population threw at her. "014, who's my Partner?"

Xion groaned involuntarily. Mercy, someone tell her that that insane girl was not her Partner!

But despite herself, Xion found herself walking up to her and saying in a small voice, "I am."

Finally the girl dropped her position (thankfully) to take a good look at Xion, who found herself doing likewise. The girl had dark red hair bundled up into a ponytail and freckles on her face that gave her an innocent look. She was lanky with big feet, and another noticeable feature was her sapphire eyes- Xion couldn't help but notice they looked like hers.

"Yay, nice to meet you!" the girl cheered. "Com'on, I'll show you where we sit!"

Xion reluctantly followed the girl to a specified chair and sat down. After joining her, the red-head offered a hand. "I'm Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn Willows! You?"

Unsure of how to respond at first, Xion slowly found herself opening her mouth and heard sound projecting out of it. "Xion Newman."

Kaitlyn smiled widely. "Pleased to meet you, Xion!"

It was at that moment that a voice spoke into a microphone, much to Xion's relief. Quickly student's chatter died down, as if a remote were turning the volume down.

"Welcome Freshmen, to Ansem's Academy for the Wise!" A man, sturdily built, with long, groomed, sandy blonde hair spoke. Xion quickly recognized the voice that had come out of the walls. Following his proclamation was an applause. Kaitlyn hollered along with other students and Xion began to clap lightly to fit in.

"This will be a great year!" the man continued once the audience settled down again. "I'm so excited to have you all here this year! As you probably know, I am Ansem Goodwill, founder and principal of this school. And over here," Ansem gestured to a boy and girl who looked older than any of the kids in the audience, "is our President and Vice President, Sora Gates and Kairi Willows."

Kaitlyn leaned to Xion as Ansem said this. "See that girl over there, Kairi?" Xion nodded. "Well, that's my sister! My sister's the Vice President!"

Once Kaitlyn had mentioned it, Xion noticed that the girl onstage and Kaitlyn did look alike. They shared most of their features, and their eyes looked as if they had been cut from the same sapphire. However, Kaitlyn's hair was a firey read while Kairi's was a reddish-brown color that she had let reach to her shoulders.

The other person onstage, who Xion was guessing was the President, Sora, actually looked a little naïve and goofy. With blue eyes and a confident smile that allowed white teeth to twinkle, he looked as if he would fall off his chair at any moment. His hair looked as if it had used all the gel in the world and rats making a next out if it on top of that. It was auburn with spike-like forms trying to poke something on either side. Xion couldn't help but notice that he had such huge feet.

"Now, a word from them," Ansem broke Xion's observation as both Sora and Kairi stood up, plastering big, celebrity-like smiles.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sora asked as he and Kairi reached the podium. "You excited to be here?"

A few "Yes!"'s emerged from the audience in response.

Sora cupped a hand around an ear as if he were confused. "What's that? I can't hear you!"

This time the audience practically _screamed_ yes. Pretty much everyone but Xion was doing it.

Sora folded his arms across his chest triumphantly. "Good to know! 'Cause I am too!"

Kairi now leaned forward for a turn to speak. "I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to go to a prestigious boarding school on Destiny Islands that offers advanced education, a large campus, _and_ a lot of elective courses to offer, taught by professionals?"

"What kind of electives?" Sora inquired.

Kaitlyn leaned in to Xion. "I can tell this is rehearsed. Pretty sure I heard Kairi memorizing her part the other day. What do you think?"

Xion resolved to just keep nodding.

"Oh, all kinds!" Kairi replied excitedly. "There's Drama, Band, languages, dance, Web Page Designing, and that's only a few!"

Xion was barely paying attention by the time Sora and Kairi were talking about after-school activities, clubs and various organizations. Xion did find the performances fun to listen to.

By the end, some of the audience was starting to get restless, so Sora hurried the last part he had to inform. "As you can also see one last thing- there is a Student Government here. There's the President, me, the Vice President, Kairi- and then there are two representatives for each grade. For the Freshmen Representatives, Kairi and I will be watching today for students who seem to do a good job in citizenship, academics and participation. Tomorrow we'll announce who those two Freshman will be."

Kaitlyn's eyes sparkled. "Ooh, I sure hope I get to be a Representative!" Kaitlyn hoped airily. "I wanna be just like Kairi! And I've never been on a Student Government before!"

Xion knew that Kaitlyn would want a reply from her sooner or later, but still said nothing for now.

As clapping ensued for Sora and Kairi, Kaitlyn heaved a sigh of annoyance. "What's wrong with you?" Kaitlyn complained. "Don't you say _anything_?"

_You say a lot._ However much badly Xion itched to point that out to Kaitlyn, Xion kept her opinion to herself.

Ansem took the stage again after Sora and Kairi left. "Well, that was Sora Gates and Kairi Willows!" Ansem began. "Now, for instructions."

"Today, Freshmen, is the day you have to yourselves. You are able to explore the halls and grounds and make yourself comfortable in your Dormitories on the Third Floor, to just get adjusted to the school. Schedule for regular school days- you will wake up no later than 6:30AM. Breakfast starts at 7:00 and classes start at 8:00. There are eight periods each day, all of them forty-five minutes, along with a five minute intermission in between each one to get to classes. Lunch is held from 11:15 to 11:45, after Fourth Period. Classes end at 3:00PM, after that you'll be able to do homework and socialize. In your free time you are allowed to take off the uniforms and change into your clothes- all meals through I do expect for them to be one, though. Dinner will be at 6:00 and you're expected to be in your Dormitories by 9:00. I want no lights on whatsoever by 11. There are also five floors to this school- the Ground Floor and Second Floor are where classes are located. Mandatory classes are on the Ground Floor, electives located at the Second. On the Third Floor are the Dormitories. The last two are the Fourth Floor and the Basement. Do not, I repeat, do not go on either of these floors on any circumstance. If you do, you are risking expulsion."

As the other students were listening attentively, Xion thought hard. The White Rooms and the boy had been in the Basement… what was it hiding?

Before Xion had time to think about this, Ansem nodded curtly and ended in the microphone, "Thank you all, I wish you a wonderful day."

Once Ansem left the stage, the Freshmen were cued to rise and file out of the auditorium in clusters.

Xion and Kaitlyn were among the last to stand. Kaitlyn said after she stretched, "Com'on, Xion! I can't wait to be Dorm Partners with you!"


End file.
